1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for stripping off material from a conveyor belt of a belt conveyor in a region of a curve of a discharge drum below a discharge location of the belt conveyor, having a stripping body which is of one-part or multi-part configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional stripping devices for belt conveyors, which devices are disposed in the region of the discharge drum, extend parallel to the drum axis. Furthermore, stripping devices for rotating drums or belt conveyors are known, in which a wire is used as a stripping body, wherein the wire is tensioned transversally across the surface of the drum or pulled in a helical manner over a portion of the circumference of the drum. Thus, the wire is provided with a tension spring at one end or at both ends, wherein the tension spring puts the wire under tension (DE 801 144).
A similar stripping device is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,926. Therein, one or two coil springs disposed in parallel with one another are used as stripping bodies, which are also tensioned in a helical manner over a portion of the circumference of the discharge drum of the belt conveyor.
The stripping devices known from DE 801 144 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,926 have not really succeeded in the market, probably because their cleaning effect in particular for a relatively sticky feed material is not satisfactory.